Gravitate
by wolfofsheep
Summary: No one is ever truly alone. We all have someone that we can't help but gravitate to. ScarletVision


**A/N**

 _It has been QUITE a while since I wrote a story, but with my very, VEry, VERY addictive personality and the Marvel Universe slapping me in the face with all these gorgeous ships, I found myself falling in love with ScarletVision. Something about Chaos and Order falling for one another that just got me all excited. *grins*_

 _Anyways, this is literally my first Marvel story so I may be a hit or miss or just a regular average story. Please be gentle!_

 _This is set after CW and in between my own sense of reality and the good old fashion GUESS._

 _I do not own Marvel or any of its wonderful characters_

 _AND... as always... Enjoy_

* * *

Wanda stared at the uncharted jungles of Wakanda from the human-sized window within her room. There was barely a hiss of noise coming from the building around her due to the late hour. Sleep was never really her ally, no matter where she lived. Nightmares were her constant companion ever since she lost her parents, got worse with the death of Pietro, and finally reached the most horrific level after Rumlow's suicide attempt.

She couldn't stop the tears from free-falling down and cascading against her clutched hand that gripped three bullet heads. They were but just a few that had embedded and ruptured within her brother's flesh and became a macabre memento of her precious sibling that never really comforted her, at all. They were also a constant reminder of their failure as Avengers. She believed, at the time, that having a piece of material that ended Pietro's life would've helped her to never forget why she stayed an Avenger for so long... to become a better person. To show the world that she wasn't the weapon that Striker believed her to be. To be... a hero. She slipped the bullet heads into her top pocket of her jacket and her teeth began to grind. The accident in Lagos, that all but became the gasoline upon an already raging fire, gave birth to the Sokovia Accords... because of her. All because she couldn't be the hero. All because she was as everyone thought her to be... a monster. She pressed herself against the window's edge and slid down, cradling her head in her hands as the tears flooded from between her fingers.

She knew she wasn't the only one that blamed herself. She could feel everyone's mind. Though few would attempt to verbally comfort her, she knew what they truly thought. The only one that really put any kind of truthful statement with a hint of mutual exuberance was Vision. The thought of the android froze her despair for a brief moment. She let out an exasperated breath then ran her fingers through her tuft of brunette hair all the way to her neck. Her fingers brushed against the indented scars of where the two probes of the shock-collar had been embedded in her throat, hovering over her jugular vein, during her imprisonment at Raft. It had left smoldering pot marks like a sloppy vampire's kiss and it reminded her that Vision was a better liar than any human. Though she felt the flow of her chaotic power seep through her veins from the anger she felt, it would only smolder and smoke out from her finger tips in an exhausted dance. How could she hate him? He chose his side and she chose hers. When she was set free from the tortuous island by Steve, something continued to haunt her. The feeling of betrayal, guilt, but more of the feeling of yearning. She missed Vision. She shut her eyes tightly and cursed herself for being so dependent on just one person. First her brother, and now an android.

She let her arms plummet to her side as she looked up at the top corner of her window and let her mind wander. It had been three months since the great escape from Raft. Everyone who sided with Steve were all red listed across the globe. Barton's home was no longer a safe house as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents overran the entire property, Sam Wilson's veterans he was counseling were interrogated by agents, and Scott Lang's acquaintances were detained and questioned mercilessly. They had nowhere to go in the world until a very unexpected offer was thrown on the table by King T'Challa. The technology that the King had was beyond even her contemplation... and she could read their minds. Everything that the King had was because of the meteorite that crashed down made of the substance known as Vibranium. The same material that Steve's shield was made of and... the same material Vison was made of. Wanda groaned and kicked her legs out in frustration. She had hoped that thinking of the history of King T'Challa's wealth would tire her mind out, but it just made her think of Vision, again.

She licked her lips as she stared down at the marble floor beneath her and she extended her mind out. The red miasma pulsed in her eyes and she closed them tightly as the chaotic mist webbed in between her fingers. She let her powers lift her from the marble floor and hover in mid air as if she were being crucified upon a cross. The mist snaked around her body as she built the power up and urge it to strengthen. Finally, when she felt the thrumming static take over every inch of her being... she opened her eyes and it was as if she were burning through space. She could feel the energy fluctuations from every living thing, but there was only one that stood out from the rest. It was a yellow, warm, and solid energy that was just as eager and hungry for interaction as the android himself... Vision. She smiled at the distant energy and dared to not get any closer for fear that he would sense her. He was naive like a child, but as astute as man.

He was hovering at the window, staring out of it as if looking for something, but she could tell by his pulsing energy that he was, in fact, just scanning the internet. She watched as his energy grew and grew as if it were a balloon filling with air. She grew surprised by this action but not as surprised by his next... He slammed his fist into the glass and it cracked all the way down to the floor 10 foot down. The energy seemed to steam from his forehead as he banged his head down against the glass. She heard him sigh as he pushed himself away from the window and drifted downward the floor. Her crimson ghost followed and saw him open a notebook with a pen holding its place. She still not dare to get close, but she watched him write Negative beside a lightly written word before he slapped the book shut and place it behind a few books as if to hide it. Her curiosity got the better of her as she drifted a little too close. She felt a burst of force electrify her arm and she spun around quick to find the Vision looking around frantically confused until the blue gears of his eyes gyrated and clicked focusing right on where she hovered. She gasped so hard that she flung her astral self right back into her body and against the far wall of her room.

She caught herself with her power before crashing onto the floor and landed with her palm to the floor and her feet bent. She panted as the magenta flames died from her eyes. She looked around the room hectically for any sign that the android had pinpointed where she was. She pushed herself up slowly and the stagnant buzz of the silence of the room began to pound in her ears. Her heart was a flutter. She began to laugh as she bent her head down. A sad laugh that ended with a puffed exhale full of disappointment while taking a few steps back towards the window. She attempted to relax her body and mind for what seemed to be a half a heartbeat and three steps before the room slowly filled with a dull, yellow tint. It started from underneath her and started to rise like the sun as the light finally overcame the darkness to fill the room with an earthy gold and her entire frame tensed. She turned around just in time to see the Vision's feet rise from within the floor and completely seep out to land flatly upon the marble without a single sound.

His silky, British accent was low and almost breathless, "Wanda? I finally found you." When he smiled so softly after he spoke, she swore her heart was trying to climb out of her throat to hug him. He didn't make a single move but seemed very reluctant to stay in the spot where he stood. She could see the struggle on his face so clearly that she didn't have to read his mind, but she fought with her own mind as to what to do next.

She swallowed deep and rough before licking her lips and letting her gruff accent cut the silence between them, "Great. Now you can go tell Stark you found us and be patted on the head like a good little dog." She could feel the words seething out of her lips and dripping with disdain and she hoped it slapped the android when it reached his ears. And they did, she watched his face falter and his geared eyes dropped her gaze as his velvety voice filled the air, "Mr. Stark does not know that I am here. I calculate that he and General Ross are busy tracking down Ms. Romanoff after her infiltration of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases and illegally downloading a few Top Secret files before placing a virus upon the system. Mr. Stark told me to 'hold the fort' as he went back to the Avenger's base. I have been left at Stark's Tower, unsupervised, since... since the rehabilitation of Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. I thought it best to leave those two alone for I felt that my presence would be intolerable." His saddened expression seemed to dull the color of the room.

Wanda felt ridiculous. It was like beating up a puppy. She let out a sigh and a soft, "I'm sorry."

He looked up with his mechanical stare and tilted his head, slightly. She took two steps forward, leaving a human sized gap between them and she smiled softly, "I'm sorry. You were right about me. You were right about... Everything. I just... I just wanted to do something right, for a change. Just wanted to be someone that others could look up to. Be... Be a hero, but like everything in my life that I've wanted or loved, fell to shambles and left me all alone."

She bent her head and felt her self-pity begin to yank on her heart, but before the tears could pool in her eyes, Vision had closed the gap and his deep crimson hand brushed against her cheek and snaked through her hair to cup the side of her face, gently. He tilted her head up with a tender force and let his thumb, laced with Vibranium, caress her skin, affectionately. She stared at him, wide-eyed, for only a moment before welcoming the ardent sensation and closing her eyes before gripping at his arm with both hands for a mere moment before his other hand mimicked his other hand and cupped the other side. She opened her eyes as her hands dropped in shock at how far away his face was to hers. His eyes were sympathetic but powerful as the took hold of her very soul as he spoke delicately, "You are not alone. I am here." As he speaks, he lowers the gem on his forehead and rests it against hers and the golden light dissipates from the room.

Wanda's tears began to coarse down both sides of her cheeks as she raises her hands to rest on either side of Vison's face. With a quick sniffle, a lick of her lips, and an abrupt desire, she rose to the tips of her toes while her arms envelop around his head and she pulled his face close to place her kiss upon his artificially dry lips. She felt the shock wave of sheer blinding passion hit her behind her closed eyes as he corralled her with his arms to pull her closer. The hungry urge of Want caused her to constrict her arms tighter and bring them as close as the world would let them get before it decided to take him away from her. He stood up into a full vertical stance with her in his arms and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It took the sheer force of her needing to breath to break them apart. She ripped her head back and gasped for air leaving their emissions fondling one another between them.

Vision opened his mouth to speak, but something stopped him as he stared out past Wanda and gave a reluctant sigh. He slowly bent his body down until her feet touched down, gently. She could see him fighting himself to let her go, but he looked her in the eye and smiled as he nearly growled out, "I'm afraid Mr. Stark is on his way back to the Tower. I... I have to go."

Wanda let out an exasperated sigh and arduously let her arms untwist down from around his neck. She let her hands sweep over his velvet red skin and down his chest until the were off completely. The two knew that whatever just happened was going to be touched on again, and hopefully soon, the two yearned. She gave him a very sad, but affectionate smile and said, "Thank you, Vizh."

With a small smile and an acknowledged nod, he transuded down through the marble and soon, his energy's presence began to fade. She looked out the window from where she stood and her fingers touched her lips as if wanting to keep the feeling of his kiss right where it was. She gave a huge smile to no one then launched herself upon her bed. It took her no time at all for her eyes to get heavy before slipping into a very well needed dream.


End file.
